


Your shape

by Dacro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-15
Updated: 2004-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacro/pseuds/Dacro





	Your shape

Happy birthday to [](http://katiegwhiz.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://katiegwhiz.livejournal.com/)**katiegwhiz**!!!  
Here's a birthday Drabble for you!

Title: Your shape  
Author: [](http://dacro.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dacro.livejournal.com/)**dacro**  
Pairing: H/D  
rated: PG  
word count:100

I’d know your shape anywhere.

I wonder how long you’ve been like this; sitting on the bank, looking over the water, chin resting on your knees.

Harry, you have no idea how beautiful you are to me.

No doubt you feel me watching you everyday, although the only time you acknowledge my staring is during meals. Sometimes the perfect place to hide is the middle of a crowd.

Your friends arrive, taking their places of honour by your side.

I guess that only leaves me with your front or back.

I suppose I could make the most of that arrangement.


End file.
